Blue
by xSmokeisintheair
Summary: My name? That's a secret. But you can call me... Blue. 'Blue', lives in a house with her best friend. Who is a boy. And they both have powers. After joining, 'Young Justice' She finds her sister, and worst enemy. Will Blue realize that you don't always have to keep running?


I'M BACK! Miss me? I know you did, really. *pokes you repeatedly*. I'm SO SORRY that I have not updated in ages. I know that that is no excuse, but I'm back now. So. This isn't Auctorita or Wild. So what is it? It's a… SEQUEL!

 _xSmokeisintheair_

I woke up to the sound of Fall Out Boy. I groaned and rolled over. "Johannn…" I called. My best friend stuck his head round the door. "Yeees?" he asked. I sighed and a ball of water floated above his head. "You have five seconds to explain why you are playing Uma Thurman at 3 in the morning." He laughed. I was ready to bring my fore-finger down, and to drench him completely. But I gave him a chance. He grinned. "Why, I was waking up my doom princess, of course." He said with a smirk. I was fed up. I gestured downwards, and he was soon soaked. He laughed, and concentrating for a moment, he pointed his finger above my head. A small rain cloud appeared above it. Soon I was covered in water as well. "Hilarious, Johann." I deadpanned. I flicked a streak of hair out of my eyes, only to have it firmly planted there by the torrent of rain that had come bursting out of the ever growing cloud. "So." I said. Johann looked round and finally settled on a towel, exactly where I had been looking. "So." He looked at me, and we both dived for the towel. As we were wrestling on the floor, a shadow appeared in the lit doorway. "Guys." It was Amber. "If you're going to do the nasty, could you not do it right next to my room?" I shrieked. Oh my god, she did _not_ just say that. A typhoon was beginning to form in front of my eyes. It was aiming itself at Amber. I shot water at her, and coupled with the small bursts of storm, we were all shivering. When we finally went down to breakfast, the towel having been ripped apart by Amber in dog form, we were all soaking wet. A short woman with light brown hair and big brown eyes (She's not really mine or Johann's aunt, but our mums are good friends), who was sitting at the table, raised an eyebrow. Lidia Logan. "Hey, Aunt Lidia." Johann and I mumbled. Amber shuffled on the spot. "Hi, mum." She muttered. "We were having a water fight." Lidia facepalmed. I almost laughed. She shook her head. "Why didn't I guess that?"

You may be wondering who I am. I am a normal teenage girl. Who can control water and wind. And I have the coolest name in the world. So, I am the daughter of Elita Atìlia Bacardez and Unknown. Every time I try to ask about my father, my mum just says that we're better off without him. I don't think that that's actually true, but if saying that helps my mum, then so be it. Johann's dad is off fighting in a war somewhere, and Amber's mum and dad are sometimes off fighting villains. Yeah. Anyway, my name? That's a secret. But… You can call me Blue.

After we had all changed, we congregated downstairs again. I was wearing a pair of black hi-tops and blue jeans with my favorite tank top. It was black and custom made, and it had the words, 'This is my imagination' from Disasterology on it. Amber had opted for her usual sweet look, with a blue and white dress and white shoes. I pulled on my black hat as an afterthought. We ran out the door, me grabbing three cereal bars as we rushed. The car was there, and as we climbed in, a white shape flung itself at us. Amber stroked her albino cousin's hair. "Hi, J'onn." The small albino boy was practically shacking with excitement. He turned into each of us in turn, before hugging us with surprising strength. This was J'onn Kent, son of Miss Martian and Superboy, or M'gaan and Konnor. "Hi Amber!" he turned to me. "Hi, Blue! Hi Johann!" A lady with auburn hair and a slight green tinge to her skin turned around. "Hi, guys." She said with a smile. Amber smiled back. "Hey Aunt M'gaan." She looked out the window. "What time is it?" The Martian lady looked at her watch, and back at the car's time. "Time to go or we'll be late."

We ran inside, just as a 'register' had started. A man in black and blue raised an eyebrow at us. "You're late." M'gaan smiled. I was truly jealous of people who could act so sweet, even when people pissed them off. Luckily, I was the undefeated champion of annoyingness. I took out one of my cereal bars and began to eat it loudly. The man in costume turned to face me, with a look that would have sent anyone cowering. It would have been a lot scarier, if I hadn't of been practicing that exact face in the mirror this morning. "Ahem." He glared at me once again. "Okay. Roll call." I couldn't help it. I laughed. Loud and hard. I could feel those masked eyes boring into me. "I'm sorry!" I said, not sorry at all. "What is this, 5th grade?" The masked man narrowed his eyes visibly. I stopped laughing. "Let me make this clear to you. If you did not have powers, and incredibly strong ones at that, then you would be out of that door in less than a second, - -."

He looked back around and began call out names, a few that I knew well, most that I did not recognize. "Johann Caliente?" he asked. Johann raised his hand. This was kind of stupid, but oh well. "Emily Duncan?" A girl with coffee colored skin and dark brown hair pulled into pig-tails raised her hand. "Kira Faun?" I knew Kira, Amber's cousin, well. A tall girl, she swept back her browny-blonde hair and smiled at me. She raised her hand. "Starling? Finch?" I looked at the two girls that had raised their hands. One was wearing a gold and brown costume, who I guessed must be Finch. Her jet black hair contrasted sharply. Her eyes were hidden behind a domino mask, but the faintest streak of twilight blue could be seen behind them. The girl next to her, identical in every way apart from the costume, was wearing black with a few splashes of white. Her domino mask showed the same streak. That was Starling. The man in black and blue smiled at them. I noticed that his hair was the same jet black. So, he's probably related to them. Anyway, no way are those their real names. "J'onn Kent?" The small boy shot his hand in the air, before jumping up and down many times. "Jemima Reyes?" A girl with bright blonde hair in a side ponytail raised her hand. The man calling out names twisted his mouth into a frown. "And finally… Jonah, Leo, Matthew and - - Bacardez." My cousins and I high-fived each other before raising our hands like everyone else. The man snapped his notebook shut. "Okay, now for me to tell you are here."


End file.
